


In The Woods Somewhere

by KionKat



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Edging, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingering, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: Draco follows you to your special place in the forest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021753
Kudos: 47





	In The Woods Somewhere

The night was cool, and the only lights to guide your way were the castle's now fading as you approached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. You shivered, pulling your scarf closer around your neck. You prayed silently that you wouldn't get caught, again.

You liked the quiet out here, the cold against your skin, the feeling of freedom that came by teasing danger. You had taken the same path a couple times, yet it was instinct to follow at this point.

You finally stopped in a small clearing. Its defining characteristic was the stream that ran through it. The water was clean, and fresh. You sat, leaning against a tree and letting your guard down for a moment.

Lucky you didn't let it down for too long. You heard a branch snap, and panic filled our body. You whipped out your wand, pointing it in the direction of the noise. You expected it to be something sinister, such as a dementor or maybe a werewolf. But you were filled with frustration, and a bit of fear when you saw Draco standing there instead.

He scoffed at you, lips curling into a snarl. "What, (y/n)? Scared of twigs?"

"No, just pompous blondes." You growled in response. You didn't lower your wand. You glanced as his arm, seeing the end of his tattoo. You hadn't been surprised that Draco became a death eater...just disappointed.

"You look like a frightened child." He smirked, inching closer  
You thrusted your wand outwards threateningly. He rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket...

"Expelliarmus!" You shouted, knocking the wand from his hand before he had a chance. He held his hands up in defeat, but you menacingly stepped towards him. "Why the bloody hell are you following me, Malfoy?!"

You backed him into a tree, holding your wand at his throat. He swallowed, but tried to stay calm. There was something different about him. His demeanor suggested he was calm, but his eyes were that of a frightened, sad little boy.

"Is curiosity a crime now? You're the one that sneaks out here every night."

You were taken aback. How did he know? Had he been following you this entire time?

You didn't have much time to contemplate. While you were distracted, he grabbed the wand from your hand, using the other to grab you and pin you against the same tree by your neck. You gasped for air, struggling against him.

He pressed his larger body against yours, tossing your wand away. Your breath hitched as he ran his thumb over your bottom lip. His eyes had changed, filled with a new primal emotion. You felt your body tense up as he leaned his head in, lips gently brushing your neck. His hot breath sent shivers down your spine.

"You're a sick man..." You mumbled. He choked you harder, pulling away and looking down at you.

"You're the sick one." He growled, pressing his hips against yours. You whined, feeling him throbbing through his pants. You felt warmth creep up your face, body tingling as he ran his hands up your shirt. You moaned softly as he rubbed your nipples, feeling yourself become butter in his hands. "Look at yourself. You disgusting mudblood."

"Piss Off..." 

He forced your top off, but you didn't stop him from it. The cold air stung your skin, but you were soon warmed by Malfoy's own body pressed against you. He grabbed your hair, forcing you to lean your head back as he bit your neck. You yelped, covering your mouth out of fear of getting caught. He continued this abuse down your chest, leaving bite marks and hickies of various sizes. You knew everyone was going to see them. They would ask, and you would have to stay quiet or admit it was him. Yet, you still didn't push him away. You liked it so much. He made you feel...

He slipped his hand into your pants, rubbing your throbbing (clit/cock) sensually. You let out a moan, cursing yourself for giving him the satisfaction of your pleasure. You found yourself clinging to him, pressing yourself into his touch as he pleasured you. "Draco..." You moaned breathlessly, immediately regretting it. 

He was revolting. He hated you, and what you were. He pledged his life to darkness...He had to be too far gone. You hated him, you wished he would just go away. But his touch was hot, sending fire through your body. You wanted him, you wanted all of him.

"Fuck." He muttered, He grabbed your face, kissing you roughly. He ran his tongue against yours, sloppy with his actions. He either wasn't very experienced, or was extremely impatient. He began to unbutton his pants, just enough to pull out his hard cock.

He pulled away, saliva stringing between your mouths. He put a hand on your head, stroking your hair with what seemed like affection for a moment, before pushing you down. You obeyed the motion, not resisting as you fell to your knees in front of him.

"If you want it that bad, you're going to have to suck it." He blushed, his dominance wavering as he looked away. His breathing was heavy, and he bit his lip anxiously. He's the one who needed this. He was the one who wanted you.

You obeyed his orders, licking around the tip before taking him inside your mouth. He let out a sigh, running his hands through your hair and gripping it gently. You looked up at him, wrapping a hand around the base and stroking his shaft in synch with your mouth. His head was leaned back, soft groans coming from his lips. You felt encouraged to take him deeper, getting as much as your gag reflex allowed. 

He got impatient, grasping your hair with both hands. He began thrusting his cock into your mouth, holding your head still like a fuck toy. You gagged as it hit the back of your throat, but you held it together as he used you. The sounds he made was worth it. 

"Fuck, your mouth feels so good, I'm gonna...Mm." He stopped midsentence, thrusting his full length into your mouth, your face nestled in his blonde pubic hair. You could only smell him, the musky scent overwhelming your senses. You could barely feel his warm cum trickle down your throat. He let go of your face, swallowing hard. Sweat beaded down his temple. His cock still throbbed, a small amount of cum still on his tip. You gasped for breath, wiping the tears and snot from your face. The back of your throat felt sore, but the feeling of the cold overcame you much faster. 

He knelt down as you were catching your breath, caressing your face. He refused to look into your eyes, but he seemed soft. But beyond that...Lonely. Maybe this was his way of feeling less lonely, you thought.

He kissed you again, more gentle this time. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck and gently stroking his hair. It was silky, softer than anything you had felt before. You laid down on the ground, him on top of you refusing to give up the kiss. You pulled on the hem of his shirt, and he let you pull it off. His body was on the scrawnier side, with just a small bit of defined muscles and a soft tummy. He had sun spots dotting his chest, contrasting to his pale skin. He looked down at you, his fingers ready to undo your pants button. 

"May I?" He almost stuttered, seeming suddenly very meek. You were taken aback, but nodded eagerly.

He quickly removed your pants, and slowly pulled off your underwear. He seemed excited, almost eager as he stared at the between of your legs. He gently rubbed against your entrance, teasing it. You moaned, covering your face with your hands as he played with you.

You felt his tongue against your (pussy/ass), running around it sensually. You moaned, grabbing his hair and pressing your pelvis up against him. He pressed a finger into your wetness, using his own spit as lube. You moaned as he penetrated you with one, then two fingers, using his mouth to pleasure your (clit/cock). Your body was so pent up, so excited, that you were on the edge of an orgasm. His soft wet mouth sucking on your most sensitive parts...His fingers filling you...

"Draco...Draco...I think I'm gonna cum!" You squeaked, voice cracking. That seemed to excite him even more. He paused his pleasure, then continued, paused, continued, and kept going until you felt like you might cry.

"What is it, pet? Do you really want to cum that bad?" He looked down at you as you squirmed violently against him. He wasn't being soft anymore. He grabbed you by your wrists, Pinning you to the ground. The only friction you felt was his cock throbbing against you. You tried to press against it, but you couldn't break free from his grip. He smirked down at you sadistically. "You look so cute, for a filthy mudblood whore. I want to feel you from the inside when you cum."

"Please.... Please..." You begged.

"Please what?" He asked. He was stroking his own cock, getting off on your begging. 

"Please put it in me..." You whined, looking away and shutting your eyes tight. You felt humiliated, and embarrassed. He forced your chin the face him.

"I think I'd like it if you called me daddy. Does that sound good to you?"

You whimpered, swallowing hard. You thought it was gross...that he didn't deserve a title. Not from you. It was like admitting you were below him. But the lust in his eyes...

"Yes, sir...Daddy..." You forced yourself to say, feeling disgusted with yourself again. He seemed to approve, as he dug his nails into your side, scratching you down to your hips. He grasped them tightly, and began pushing his cock into you. 

His first thrust was painfully slow, but you whined. "Be gentle...you're really big..." You blushed. He put a hand over your mouth.

"Shut up. " He growled. He began thrusting his entire cock into you, with slow strokes. It was as if he was trying to savor the feeling. 

You moaned as he began to fuck you, treating your body roughly as he thrusted. He rested his hands on your shoulders, digging into them and holding you in place as he thrusted. His cock rammed brutally into your (prostate/cervix). You let your moans echo into the forest, not caring who heard. It felt so good. His cock filling you, his love bites stinging, the scratches he left on your body trickling little blood...

"You're such a filthy whore...Getting fucked in the forest like a bitch in heat. Its so pathetic. You're pathetic. This is all you're good for, a quick fuck..." He huffed, ramming himself into you harder. He let out an animalistic sound, something between a growl and a moan as he leaned into you to get deeper. He bit into your neck, as if he were trying to tear off your flesh from the bone. "Mine. You're my whore. I want everyone to see it on your body."

His words finally sent you over the edge. "Daddy!" you gasped as you came, body tightening around his cock. 

"Shit." He gasped, cumming with you as you tightened around him. 

His sweaty body practically fell into yours as he caught his breath. His head rested in the crook of your neck. You held onto him, gently. He relaxed in your arms, eyes closed as he let himself feel vulnerable. You ran your hand up and down his back, nuzzling against him. He gently intertwined his hand with yours, holding it tightly. 

He seemed like a whole different person. You glanced at his hand, only remembering his true allegiances by the tattoo on his arm. You stared at it, then looked down at Draco. He gripped onto you tightly, as if he were afraid to let go of you. He seemed so at peace, so sweet. He couldn't be the monster people thought he was.

Not really.


End file.
